


Báo trước với Aziraphale

by itriedmybest (Wildflowerfield)



Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aziraphale thì hơi tồi (ý thân thương), Crowley là Raphael, Crowley thì là tên quỷ tồi, Căn hộ của Crowley thì sầu thảm kinh và không hợp với một đứa trẻ, M/M, Translation Fic, nhắc về bạo hành, nói về suy dinh dưỡng, đũy này sẽ lại là người trị thương lần nữa, Ổng từng là người trị thương
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflowerfield/pseuds/itriedmybest
Summary: “ Anh trộm một thằng bé và giờ nó đang sống trong căn hộ của em đấy vì chỗ đó thân thiện với trẻ con hơn. Tên Harry. Một đứa trẻ tốt. Sáng dạ. Em sẽ thích nó.”
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Chuyện chuồn đi với Harry [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432567
Kudos: 4





	Báo trước với Aziraphale

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warning Aziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324699) by [obaewankenope (rexthranduil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/pseuds/obaewankenope). 



> Nối tiếp ngay vụ Crowley bắt cóc Harry. Aziraphale bị kéo vào mớ hỗn độn này. 
> 
> T/N: vâng sau nửa năm tớ mới lại dịch tiếp. Hơi có lỗi nhưng mà thôi :))) again dịch thoáng và rất, rất thoáng, câu cú lẳng nhẳng như bill ăn hàng của cậu, đọc xong cảm giác muốn đấm ai đó thì không phải lỗi tác giả đâu lỗi tớ đấy.

Đứa trẻ - “Harry, chỉ là Harry thôi” – thì bé như con kiến. Thằng bé gần như chẳng có lạng thịt nào trên người. Điều này không khiến Crowley muốn để người đàn bà kia – “dì Petunia” – thoát tội với mọi thứ mà bà ta đã làm để khủng bố đứa trẻ tội nghiệp, nhưng nó là một lý do để gã khiến móng nhà bả mục ruỗng với tốc độ bị đẩy nhanh.

Theo ý kiến của Crowley thì việc này không đủ xấu xa, nhưng Aziraphale đã kiên quyết từ chối để gã đi hù dọa lũ người kia đến phát điên luôn.

Một điều đáng tiếc.[i]

Việc cần làm đầu tiên của Crowley là cho Harry ăn và cố đắp cho thằng bé tí da tí thịt. Gã có thể biến phép cái đấy, nhưng gã học được từ kinh nghiệm rằng với trẻ con suy dinh dưỡng thì đôi lúc nên để cơ thể tự hồi phục. Một cái xương gãy, vết thương hở da, tứ chi bị thiếu, mấy cái đấy gã có thể chưa lành mà chẳng cần chớp mắt. Nhưng suy dinh dưỡng thì lại là chuyện khác. 

Đó là địa bàn của Nạn Đói, và Nạn Đói lại là một thằng khốn nạn ích kỷ.

Thế nên Crowley mang về một đống đồ ăn – được đưa tới cửa tiệm của Aziraphale vì, ờm, căn hộ của Crowley không hẳn là phù hợp lắm cho một đứa trẻ nếu xét về mặt tổng thiết kế trông sầu thảm quá đà – và bắt tay vào chuẩn bị những bữa ăn và bữa phụ giàu dinh dưỡng cho Harry. Gã chốt một loại nước hoa quả hỗn hợp tầm thường mà có vẻ như đang là cơn sốt mới nổi cho lũ nhóc dạo này – ít ra thì nó trông có vẻ như thế khi gã check trang web ASDA và nhìn danh sách Mua Tốt Nhất – và làm Harry xao nhãng với một ly to món nước ấy và cái TV được-biến-phép đang treo trên tường căn hộ ở trên cửa tiệm của Aziraphale. [ii]

“Ngài Crowley,” Harry ngập ngừng nói vọng từ trước cửa vào khu bếp của căn hộ. Thằng nhóc đang mặc một bộ quần áo vừa với dáng người của nó hơn, lại đủ rộng để nó không thật sự trông như một bộ xương bọc da được diện áo quần. Thế này trông chẳng là gì hết so với đống đồ to bự tới mức quá đáng mà nó đã mặc lúc Crowley bỏ trốn với nó. [iii]

“Ơi,” Crowley trả lời, không thèm nhìn lên từ quyển sách dạy nấu ăn gã đang đặt đứng trước mặt trên bàn bếp. Gã đang cố hiếu người viết đang lảm nhảm cái khỉ gì được mười phút rồi nhưng gã đang mấp mé sự bỏ cuộc lắm và cứ làm bữa ăn theo ý mình – gã chỉ có thể tự trách mình vì mấy tay bút viết sách nấu ăn ba hoa tới mức kinh hồn; hay đây là việc mà thiên thần kia nhận công lao về mình, gã cũng không nhớ lắm?

“Tại sao ngài lại nhận cháu?”

Tay ác quỷ ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn Harry. Cặp mắt kính của gã thì vắt vẻo trên sống mũi –gã khó chịu với bảng màu vớ vẩn của quyển sách nấu ăn và phải hạ kính xuống để có thể đọc được mấy dòng chữ màu xám trên nền giấy xanh nhạt – nên mắt gã thì lộ ra trước mặt thằng bé nhưng Harry còn chả phản ứng tí ti gì.

Đây là một lời nhắc nhở nhanh về việc thằng bé đã phản ứng với mắt gã vào ngày hôm đó trên bãi cỏ nhà Số Bốn.

“Ừmmm,” Crowley dài giọng, mặt thì nhăn lại. “Trông như việc nên làm thôi, thật đấy.”[iv]

“Nhưng tại sao?” Harry tiếp tục. “Ngài bảo cháu ngài là ác quỷ. Không phải ác quỷ đáng lẽ ra phải - ờ - ác ạ?”

“Nhóc học món đấy trên trường đấy à?” Crowley đánh trống lảng, gã dựa người lên bàn bếp, trông rõ là thư thái. Gã không có, thư thái, nhưng gã sẽ bị đày đọa – một lần nữa – nếu gã không thể giả vờ được ngay trước - ừ thì – một câu hỏi đột ngột của một đứa bé chín-tuổi.(*)

“Ngài đang né tránh câu hỏi,” Harry chỉ ra, khá là chính xác, và mắt Crowley hơi nheo lại. Thằng bé thì thông minh thật nhưng nó phỏng đoán cái nheo mắt của Crowley dựa trên kinh nghiệm lúc trước mà nó phải dựa vào. “Cháu xin lỗi.”

“Đừng bao giờ xin lỗi vì đặt ra các câu hỏi,” Crowley đột nhiên nói, chắc nịch, và gã cho Harry một nụ cười hơi gượng gạo, nhưng chân thành. “ Cháu thông minh, và thông minh là tốt. Thông minh quá sẽ khiến cháu gặp rắc rối nhưng – “ nụ cười của gã biến thành cười đểu” – đôi lúc đó là kiểu thông minh tốt nhất cháu có thể có.”

Harry tiếp nhận điều đó, chậm rãi tiêu hóa lời khuyên của Crowley, trước khi một nụ cười hiện lên trên mặt nó. “ Thông minh theo kiểu nhờ một đàn rắn lẻn vào nhà và dọa bác dì và thằng anh họ á?”

Crowley ngửa đầu ra sau và _cười phá lên_.

“Đó,” gã nói, giờ thì cười toe toét, “là loại thông minh _đỉnh_ nhất, Harry à.”

Khi Aziraphale quay trở lại cửa tiệm – sau khi chạy việc về một bản đặc biệt của một quyển sách hay một thủ bản nào đó, Crowley đã dừng chú ý ngay lúc từ “tôn giáo” có liên quan – Crowley chặn thiên thần lại ngay ở đầu cầu thanh lên tầng một.[v]

“Crowley!” Aziraphale thốt lên, tự động ôm chặt mấy cuốn sách vào ngực. Đồ tồi ích kỷ. “A – anh làm gì ở đây vậy? Em – ôi – em không mong anh đến cho tới thứ Năm cơ.”

Crowley hơi nghiêng đầu trước cách Aziraphale hơi hoảng loạn, đương nhiên vị thiên thần không chờ gã đến – nhưng thế này thì hơi quá – từ từ, không phải là _hoảng loạn_ , mà là _bối rối._ Và thế không hay ho sao?

“Tại sao em – thực ra thì cứ mặc kệ đi,” Crowley lắc đầu. “ Anh trộm một thằng bé và giờ nó đang sống trong căn hộ của em đấy vì chỗ đó thân thiện với trẻ con hơn. Tên Harry. Một đứa trẻ tốt. Sáng dạ. Em sẽ thích nó.”

Aziraphale nhìn chằm chằm vào gã, lắp bắp theo cái cách không lời mà ai đó có rất nhiều câu hỏi như không thể nào bắt chúng bật ra được có. Nó dễ thương chết đi được.

“Ôi Crowley,” vị thiên thần thở dài sau một thoáng, mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng. “Anh thật sự là một ác quỷ _tồi tệ_.”

Crowley nhăn nhở. “ Và em thì là một vị thiên thần vớ vẩn, thiên thần à.”

[i] Crowley sẽ được biết, một tháng sau, là chính Aziraphale đã tự mình ghé qua Số Bốn Đường Privet và làm vài trò đe dọa của riêng y.

[ii] Khi vị thiên thần mới mở tiệm sách, y đã vô tình biến tầng một của tiệm thành nơi ở. Giờ thì, vì các tồn tại thánh thần ít khi cần giấc ngủ, Aziraphale thường ít khi sử dụng chỗ để ở, mà hay để mấy chồng sách chưa phân loại chất cao tít chạm trần nhà. Phải mất Crowley vài lát để biến phép chỗ đó thành một nơi có thể chạm tới ngưỡng nơi sống được cho trẻ con, dù gã đã cẩn thận bảo đảm là đống sách thì đặt ngay ngắn trên tủ sách mà gã cũng đã phù phép lên tường trong của hầu hết các phòng để tránh cơn thịnh nộ chiếm hữu của Aziraphale.

[iii] Crowley biết là địa ngục sẽ hỏi về thằng bé sớm thôi nhưng gã đã có kế hoạch cho chuyện này. Ăn cắp trẻ con thì cũng độc ác mà. Địa ngục sẽ coi việc làm của gã là việc tốt-xấu – tốt-theo-kiểu-xấu và để gã yên trong một thời gian.

[iv] Crowleyy thì – đương nhiên – không sẵn lòng nói việc nên làm là tốt hay xấu vì gã đáng lý ra là một ác quỷ và ác quỷ thì không làm việc tốt. Nhưng gã có Thỏa Thuận và mấy thói quen của gã về việc làm Việc Không Xấu mà, đến thời điểm này, gã gần như là chỉ dối lừa bản thân hơn là việc gì khác.

(*) note của trans: bản gốc là ":he'll be damned " tức là "gã sẽ không thể làm như thế" nhưng "damned" cũng có nghĩa là bị đày đọa, nên author chơi chữ, nhưng thôi không dịch được... còn nữa là "at the drop of a - well, unexepected questions" thì lấy từ thành ngữ " at the drop of a hat" tức là ngay tắp lự, và author cũng chơi chữ, nên hahahahaa.....OTZ

[v] Thêm vào đó, tầng một của một căn hộ Anh, thì ở Mỹ, gọi là tầng hai. Còn ở đây trong Vương quốc Anh tầng mà ở cùng độ cao với cả trái đất còn lại thì được gọi là tầng trệt vì nó, chính xác là, ở trên mặt đất (ý kiến bạn dịch : _khỉ gió_ đồ Anh nhà anh. Hoàn toàn không đồng ý gọi tầng **một** là tầng trệt. Xí.)


End file.
